Naruto & One Piece Crossover 2
by Jack Grey Logan
Summary: He is the grandson of the 1st Mate of the King of Pirates and the son of the Man who is first to murder a World Noble. His name is Naruto D. Uzumaki, and his adventures begins once he meets the Straw Hat Pirates at Sabody Archipelago.
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's Note:** I want to apologize to everyone, but I had decided to redo my Naruto & One Piece Crossover 2 in different manner.

**Chapter 1: **

**The Disappearance of**** Minato D. Namikaze & ****Kushina D. Uzumaki**

It is said that no one should opposed a World Noble. The descendants of the Twenty Kings who founded the World Government about 800 years ago, the Celestial Dragons considered themselves above all of humanity across the world, believing their authority is unopposed and unchallenged.

However, because of the supreme power they've been blessed with, it has made them extremely arrogant and abusive in their power. So arrogant, they look down other people as low class, wearing bubbles over their heads to prevent from even breathing the same air. Going that far, they take what they want and do what they want, whatever kills anyone that simply crosses their path or make anybody they see into a slave of right off the street.

Anybody that dare defy a Tenryubito, the World Nobles will quickly summon the Marines Admiral, the most powerful individual fighter within the World Government and the Marines to deal with the offender. However, it didn't stop two men from attacking the Holy Land Mariejois, capital of the World Government and homeland of the World Nobles.

One was Fisher Tiger, the known Adventurer from Fishman Island. A living legend in his own right, Fisher Tiger was a veteran of countless adventures. It is said that Tiger was able to climb the wall of the Red Line continent with his bare hands, which is 10,000 meters from the ocean surface of the Grand Line. It was Fisher Tiger who lead the attack on the Holy Land Mariejois, freeing as many slaves as he can find.

The other was "Yellow Flash" Minato D. Namikaze. One of the most dangerous and formidable pirates within the Grand Line, in combat, it is said that no one can defeated Minato, whatever he was a pirate or marine. His fighting abilities are so feared, enemies would retreat should he make a mere appearance. While Fisher Tiger claim credit for attacking Mariejois, Minato claim credit for murdering a Tenryubito, a crime that was considered unspeakable to the world.

What these two men had done as unthinkable. They had both marched into Mariejois; ravage the city, while freeing countless slaves alike. They even set Mariejois on fire, burning the city to the ground. Because of their taboo, Minato and Fisher Tiger were declared enemies of the world, destined to be hunted to the ends of the Earth…

**Sabody Archipelago; Grand Line**

"I'm kind surprise you would risky coming here son." Rayleigh seriously said at the figure standing before him, revealing himself as "Yellow Flash" Minato D. Namikaze.

The man known as "Dark King" Silvers Rayleigh, was a handsome and formidable old man. He has long white hair and has an initial striped facial beard. He is wearing an orange shirt, camel dotted Bermudas, sandals, and a silver-painted coat hanging from his shoulders.

His son Minato D. Namikaze was a younger version of his father, although different in addition. He possesses bright-blue eyes a spiky blonde hair. Right now, he was wearing a dark cape that covers his identity, unless he wishes to revealed himself.

"Don't you know how dangerous it is for you coming here Minato?" criticize a tall and slender woman with black hair and eyes, a cigarette in her mouth.

Her name was Shakuyaku, commonly known by her nickname Shakky, the bartender of Shakky's Rip-off Bar and Rayleigh's partner. She was wearing a pink, cleavage revealing t-shirt with a black spider on it. She was also wearing a golden beaded necklace; giraffe outline pants, a white cardigan belt, white shoes, and painted fingernails.

"Don't worry," Minato reply to his them. "I may sure I come to you under dark while in the present of terrible storm over Sabody Archipelago."

"Still Minato…it's a big risk," Shakky told Minato. "The World Government has increases the bounty on your head up $700,000,000 for attacking Mariejois…and for murdering that World Noble."

The mention of the Tenryubito causes a dark look on Minato's face. This disturbed Rayleigh and Shakky as they always enjoyed Minato's cheerful gaze and mood. Rayleigh senses that Minato doesn't want talk of his killing of the Celestial Dragon and decide to move on to another subject.

"Did you find her?" Rayleigh asked his son.

He was talking about Kushina D. Uzumaki, his daughter-in-law, Minato's wife. Rayleigh's memories recall of her, the beautiful red-haired woman with strong spirit and compassionate heart. He was glad that his son found a worthy woman to love. And also glad to have one hell of a daughter-in-law

When Minato was out in sea doing piracy, Kushina was kidnapped from her home. Rayleigh knew his son had suffered years searching for his wife. Once he discovered that Kushina was sold to the Celestial Dragons at Mariejois, Minato, despite the dangerous consequences on what will happen if he attacked a World Nobles, begins a mission to save his wife.

Following his question, both Rayleigh and Shakky see another figure at Minato's side. Like Minato, this figure's identity is protected by a dark cape that covers her identity, unless she wishes to revealed herself.

It was Kushina. Rayleigh recognizes her due to her bright red hair. However the last time, Rayleigh met Kushina, she has long lovely red hair. Right now, her hair looked too had been brutally cut off, now short which edges her shoulders. Still, she is beautiful as he remember.

Rayleigh notices that Kushina was carrying someone in her arms. It was a child. He look to be six years old, resembles Minato result of his spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes, saved for the fox like whiskers on his cheeks.

"Kushina," Rayleigh said her name with deep relief. "Is that you?"

"Yes Rayleigh," Kushina said with a smile on his face. "It's me. You're still the same as I remember."

"Are you ok dear?" Shakky asked, with worrying tone.

"I'm fine," Kushina replied. "It's nice to see you again Shakky."

"Mommy," said the little boy, who appeared to be confused. "Who are these people?"

"Mommy?" Rayleigh repeated with a surprise tone. "Wait a minute…is he…"

"Yes dad, he's your grandson" Minato finished his father's words with a happy mood. "The day Kushina was kidnapped she was pregnant with Naruto. He'd spend years with Kushina at Mariejois under the ownership of the World Noble that I killed."

"Those he and Kushina had the slave mark imprinted on their bodies?" Rayleigh asked his son. Rayleigh was already familiar with The Hoof of the Soaring Dragon, which Tenryubito represent them as slaves. He had seen it before, when he and Shakky helped three Kuja women, Boa Hancock, Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold, after they escaped from slavery.

"He's adorable," said Shakky as she gentle rub Naruto's hair. "But why did you bring him here? You three should be in hiding from the Marines and the World Government?"

Both Minato and Kushina were quiet for a long moment before Minato says "The reason we're here because…we need you two to take care of Naruto."

"Excuses me?" Rayleigh said with a surprise look. "What do you mean we need to take care of Naruto?"

"It's too dangerous for us to take Naruto with us Rayleigh," Kushina said tearfully, holding Naruto close as if it will be the last time. "We need you two to take care of him until we know it is safe to come back for him."

"Now hold on there," Rayleigh replied, holding up his hands in protested. "Although I'm happy to be a grandfather, I'm way too old and busy—"

"Pleases dad," Minato begged his father. "We're begging you just to look after Naruto. With…"

Minato stop for a moment as he is unable to say the words. It was when Rayleigh and Shakky notice something within his eyes. Minato was hiding something from them…something they knew too dangerous to answer.

"Son, is there something you want to say?" Rayleigh asked Minato.

"I wish I can tell you, but I don't want put you, Shakky, and especially Naruto in risk," Minato told his father.

"Does this have anything to do with the Marines and the World Government breathing down your neck for you killing that Tenryubito?" Shakky asked.

"No," Kushina replied. "It's much bigger than that. Only reason we came to you Rayleigh because nobody is able to link the connection between you and Minato. We can't leave Naruto alone because we've already made enough enemies. You two are the only ones we can't trust."

"All we're asking is that you take care of Naruto until we take care of our situation," Minato begged his father. "Pleases dad….we got nowhere to turn to."

Rayleigh knew that Minato and Kushina were in a desperate state. He sense that they were in trouble, more trouble than when Minato attacked the Holy Land Mariejois and murder that World Noble. He always knew his son always handle his problems by himself, not wanting to burden others. Even if he asked what kind of trouble Minato is in, he knew his son will avoid any question he made.

However, one thing Rayleigh is aware, he knew whatever trouble Minato, and especially Kushina, are in, they will always uses themselves as shield to protect Naruto from harm.

"All right son," Rayleigh finally gave in. "I still think whatever trouble you're handle alone, I should be there is to give you back up."

"Mommy! Daddy!" little Naruto spoken up with fearful tone, as Kushina handed him over to Shakky. "What's going on? Who are these people?"

"Naruto baby, don't you worry," Kushina told her son as she gentle kisses her son. "This man here is your grandfather Rayleigh. And the one here is your grandmother Shakky."

"I may be old but I'm too good looking to be a grandma!" Shakky objected.

"Don't worry son," Minato also said to his son. "We're just leaving you here in safe hands. We'll come back when we done with our situation."

Kushina in tears was able to force herself to separate herself from her son, who is in Shakky's arms. Rayleigh, Shakky, and a confused Naruto watches as Minato and Kushina put the hoods of their capes on before disappearing into the stormy night.

It was the last time they saw the two again.

**AN**

This is a reboot of Naruto & One Piece Crossover 2. Instead of begin Whitebeard's grandson as I planned, I'm going make Naruto to be Silvers Rayleigh's grandson. Naruto is already trained by his grandson in the art of Haki and already Devil Fruit which is yet to be revealed in chapter 2. However, he working as a Ship Coating expert alongside his grandfather, having no desires in becoming a pirate likes his parents and grandfather. That will all change when he meets the Straw Hat Pirates who drag him into the adventure of a lifetime, from his battle with Kizaru, Sentomaru, and the Pacifistas to the Whitebeard War and its aftermath, which he decided to join Luffy and his crew.

So please send in reviews on what you all think of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Homecoming**

**Rusukaina; Grand Line**

The island is called Rusukaina. It existed in the Calm Belt, two areas that are just north and south of the Grand Line which lacks winds and considered a nest ground for the monstrous Sea Kings. It was once home to a civilization that dies out centuries ago, due to its environment becoming too much for its residents.

It is a severe island that has 48 seasons with the season altering every week. In addition, the island holds countless and various animal species that are insane with bloodlust and fury, ready to end the life of any intruder that dares trespass on Rusukaina.

However, despite how dangerous the island is, there was one intruder that had been on Rusukaina for quiet sometimes. This intruder was boy, possibility in his late teens. He was very handsome with his spike-like blonde hair, blue eyes, and foxlike whiskers. He was above average height, but possesses a muscular and tone body. His outfit consists of black sleeveless shirt, pants, boots, with orange sleeveless vest, and belt. He was also wearing some goggles on his forehead.

_"Five years are up now,"_ he thought. _"I guess it time to go see grandpa and—"_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud nose behind him. He turns around to see a giant lion, growling in a bloodthirsty and livider manner.

"I really don't have time to kill and eat you," the young man told the beast. "Today I'm going home to see Grandpa and Shakky. So why don't you go find some to—

The lion again interrupted Naruto's words as it launches an attack on the blond young man, in attempt to swallow him whole. However, the young man calm raises his right arm which was glowing a bright yellow energy aura. Then he launches his arm at its target which escalates into large size. Depend on the force and size of his energy arm, the blonde's attack sends the giant lion flying in the air knocking him out.

If he was a normal boy, he would have been dead. But he wasn't. Before coming Rusukaina, he accidentally had eaten the Shroud-Shroud Fruit that allows him to cover himself or any part of his body in an energy shroud. After the incident at Sabody Archipelago, his grandfather took him to Rusukaina to lay low for a while. He stays with him for six months, teaching the basics of the three forms of Haki before he left to return back to Sabody Archipelago.

The island's danger was endless and immense; however it only made him stronger. Right now a few super insane beasts such as the lion had the guts to attack him. The rest, despite their bloodthirsty nature, were smart enough to stay away from him. He had already taken down a hundred of the island's most ferocious animals that came after him. Afterwards, they decided to not come after him. It would seem he was a top of the food chain, the alpha male, the King of the Jungle. You mess with the bull and you get the horns.

But for now he's leaving Rusukaina very soon. His ticket off the island was a sailing boat his grandfather and he used to arrive on his island. His grandfather left this boat for since he was a Devil Fruit user. All he could do was swim back to Sabody Archipelago, through a sea nested with dangerous Sea Kings. However, Naruto doubt Grandpa can get killed by lousy Sea King, despite worrying fro the old man's safety.

_"Look out Grandpa and Shakky,"_ Naruto thought with excitement as he got on the boat. _"Because Naruto D. Uzumaki is coming home!"_

**Shack's Rip-off Bar**

**Sabody Archipelago; Grand Line**

Shack's Rip-off Bar still remains as it was the night Minato and Kushina left Naruto in Ray and Shakky's care. However, today is different, especially when the bar was surrounded by a large band of pirates. Leading the pirates appeared to be the captain, was a mad-eyed, red-beard pirate who is recognizes as "Bloody Beard" Anderson, a South Blue pirate worth 70,000,000 berries. He was a ruthless pirate who enjoys a reputation leaving behind a massive trail of death and destruction behind him.

"Are you sure this is the place?" "Bloody Beard" asked one of his men.

"Yes Captain, this is the place," he replied to "Bloody Beard". "He had been known to go here all the times. I think it's one of his favorite spots in the island."

"Good," "Bloody Beard" evilly said with a grin. "Once we taken out Gold Roger's legendary first mate, I'll be famous!"

They were talking about "Dark King" Silvers Rayleigh, known throughout the world as the "Right Hand of the Pirate King". Second to the Pirate King, Silvers Rayleigh commanded the Roger Pirates, especially when the crew did the impossible by conquering the Grand Line. Nobody knew what happen to them between the time Roger disbanded the crew and his execution at Loguetown. Following the Pirate King's death, Rayleigh was rumored to be living somewhere in Sabody Archipelago.

"I had been hearing rumors of him living somewhere in Sabody Archipelago." said Bloody Beard's first mate." The Marines probably must had heard he's somewhere around this island. I wonder why they didn't make an attempt to capture him."

"It doesn't matter, and frankly I'm glad they didn't make move on the old man" "Bloody Beard" sneered. "If I killed Silvers Rayleigh mine reputation was boosted. They might give me the title of Shichibukai."

Just a few months ago "Bloody Beard" and his crew, after going into hiding for several months, got word that the World Government has stripped the title of Shichibukai from Crocodile. Crocodile was recognizes as amongst the most powerful members of Shichibukai. He was known to possess a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to control sand and it is rumored that he survived a confrontation with the legendary Whitebeard.

With Crocodile no longer a member of the Shichibukai, his seat is now left open to any pirate that will kill to fill in. However, the World Government only granted the seat of Shichibukai to pirates that are extremely powerful and famous. Bloody Beard believes if he defeated Rayleigh, he was sure the World Government will make him a Shichibukai.

"We need to be careful boss," said one of pirates. "This is Silvers Rayleigh we're talking about."

A shot pieces the air….the pirate that warned his Captain fell dead. Bloody Beard had killed him.

"Boss!" Bloody Beard's first mate reacted out loud with shock. "You didn't have to kill him."

"A course I do," Bloody Beard coldly responded. "The tone in the fool's voice was radiated with fear. And I will tolerate no cowards within the Bloody Skull Pirates!"

"He was only advising us a little warning," Bloody Beard's first mate pointed out.

"You and the rest are a bunch of fools for taking Silvers Rayleigh for granted," Bloody Beard reprimands his men. "He's now an old man who should retired in the retired home long ago. There is nothing for any of you fools to worry about!"

Stepping forward towards the bar with a sword in his hand, "Bloody Beard" shouted out loud at the top of his voice "DARK KING" SILVERS RAYLEIGH, COME ON OUT! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! I BLOODY BEARD ANDERSON OF THE SOUTH BLUE SEA; HOLDER OF 70,000,000 BERRIES HAS COME FOR YOUR HEAD!

"Who the hell are you idiots?" said a young voice from behind them.

The pirates turn around to see who was behind them. In front of them was a young man in his late teens, handsome with spiky blonde hair, blues eyes, and foxlike whiskers. He was above average height, but possesses a muscular and tone body. His outfit consists of black sleeveless shirt, pants, boots, with orange sleeveless vest, and belt. He was also wearing some goggles on his forehead.

"We got no business with you boy!" Bloody Beard emotionlessly retorted. "We want The Pirate King's Right Hand Man, Dark King Silvers Rayleigh."

"What for?" the blonde youth asked.

"Simple, boy!" Bloody Beard sneered. "I'm going take his head and present it to the World Government."

"I see," the blond youth said finally understanding what Bloody Beard wants. "You want boost up your reputation so all pirates and Marines across the Grand Line to recognize you as a Big Shot? On top of that, you hoping the World Government might make you a Shichibukai since Crocodile been boosted out."

"That's right!" Bloody Beard replied with loud laugh.

"Go home!" the blonde youth suddenly said.

"What?" Bloody Beard reacts out loud with surprise by the youth's reaction.

"I said go home!" the blonde youth rudely repeated. "You're in over your head."

"Watch it boy!" Bloody Beard sharply said those words. "Dark King Silvers Rayleigh is in there I know it. He is either going come out or I go in there and get him myself."

"Pleases," said the blonde youth. "You're only embarrassing yourself. As if you can…uh...what's your name because although you look like a pirate, to me you look like nobody?"

All the pirates' faces turn white as they notices the burning fury radiated from Bloody Beard. This blond youth may not relieve it, but he was insulting their captain's pride of his fame and bounty. If there is one thing Bloody Beard hate the most is people, regarding him nobody.

"Who the hell do you think you are boy?" Bloody Beard growls angrily, as he gazed at the blonde youth who dare to disrespected him. "I came here to claim the Dark King's head, but instead I had to meet a smart-ass brat who has nerved to consider me a minor to the like of the so-called pirates such as Monkey D. Luffy."

"Who's Monkey D. Luffy?" the blonde youth question him in confusion.

"THAT'S IT!" Bloody Beard roared in an enraged tone. He aimed his flintlock pistol at Naruto's head while yelling "FOR INSULTING ME LIKE THAT, I'M GOING BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!"

**BANG!**

Bloody Beard fired his bullet at the blonde youth's head. The pirates were sure that the foolish youth had died while still standing. Then they suddenly realize something was wrong. There were no drops of blood and pieces of brains flying all over the place, upon Bloody Beard shooting the young man in the head.

Instead, the blonde took his time to dodge Bloody Beard's bullet. And in that same moment, he raises his right arm and launches it at Bloody Beard's stomach. The puch was so strong it knocked the pirate out, causing him to fall down on his knees in pain, remaining where he is.

The Pirates were shocked to see their Captain Bloody beard to be defeated quickly and easily at the hands of a single man with no bounty and no fame to back him off. They turn their angry eyes on the blond youth, who dare attack their captain.

"Hey you punk!" snarled one of the pirates. "That was a mean trick you pull!"

"A dirty trick I added," another pirate shouted in agreement.

"Put a sock in it!" blonde youth coldly responded. "Playing dirty is a game all your pirates are familiar. This is the Grand Line and it doesn't want any crybabies like you guys. If you continue to behave like this, than I suggested you got back to the South Blue Sea!"

"Why you….ALL RIGHT BOYS…GET HIM!"

All the pirates screamed in a bloodthirsty tone as they charges at the blonde youth.

"What bunch of morons!" blonde youth said out loud with a wicked smile.

**0o0o0**

It took Naruto a half a minute to easily defeat the pirate. He didn't use his Devil Fruit powers or his Haki abilities. All he did was use his physical abilities and fighting skills. Theses pirates' strength is pathetic that he couldn't believe he waste his time on these weaklings. He begin to wonder hoe their captain…what's his name was able to come this far. But for now, he's home, here to see grandpa and Shakky.

Opening the door and walking inside, Naruto sees Shakky roughing up some pirates. A few of them was the ground unconsciousness, while the other one was begging for mercy, clamming he'll pay.

Even though they're not blood related Shakky, Naruto regard her as a foster mother. Because of that regard he holds for her, if he had been here he would teach these guys a lesson in offended Shakky. It is obvious these pirates must been trying to pull a phony bill on Shakky. However, Naruto knew his foster mother was tougher than she looks.

Shakky was a pirate before she decided to retired and became a bartender. Recalling her stories, she claimed to be one of the few pirates to evade the legendary marine, Garp. The way she handle these pirates was no different the way the way Naruto handle those idiotic pirates outside.

Hearing somebody at the door, Shakky turn her attention from the pirate she was roughing up. A look of surprise covers her face when she recognizes who just came in."

"Naruto?" Shakky slowly said the name. "Is that you?"

"Sure it's me Shakky!" Naruto replied brightly. "Who else were you excepting?"

"It is you, isn't it?" Shakky said brightly. "Make yourself at home. I'm just busy ripping off these kids trying pull a phony bill."

A few minutes later, Shakky threw the pirates out of her bar and begins serving Naruto his favorite meal, Ramen. He has already stuff himself with 19 bowls of Ramen and already eating his 20th bowl

"So how has it been for you on Rusukaina, Naruto dear?" she asked her foster son.

"It's great Shakky," Naruto replied bright as he continues to stuff his mouth with ramen.

"Are you sure?" Shakky said in persistence.

"Well…"Naruto begin to say honestly. "Since grandpa dropped me on Rusukaina since the incident I made years ago, I hadn't eaten a decent meal of ramen for the last five years. Although most of the animals that I hunt, kill, and eaten Rusukaina were good, ramen will always be my favorite food."

"I thought so," said Shakky. "I knew the moment I saw you coming in the door you would want had yourself some Ramen."

"Your ramen is still good Shakky," said Naruto after he was done his bowl of ramen. "So any way Shakky where is grandpa?"

Shakky was quiet for a moment before she finally said "Your grandfather had sold himself at Human Auctioning House."

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed in shock. "WHY WOULD HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

Naruto was familiar with the Human Auctioning House. The Marines called it instead the Public Employment Security Office as an example how corrupted they are. It is the major commerce in slave trading, located at Grove 1 of Sabaody Archipelago. It was once owned by Donquixote Doflamingo, one of the Shichibukai, who in turn gave it to a scumbag name Disco. The place sells countless people from all kinds of races and professions.

Naruto hated the Human Auctioning House with passion, as he equally hates slavery, the custom of Sabaody Archipelago, and anyone that support it. He could still feel the Slave mark, burning on his skin hat causes him to recall painful memories he suffered as a child. Yet he only stays on the island all because of Grandpa and Shakky. He always wishes that they would move somewhere else from this hated island.

"It's because your grandfather is heavy in debt Naruto," Shakky explained to them. "He owes a lot people money and he thinks he might be much worth due of begin Gol D. Roger's second-in-command in the Roger Pirates. That kind of money might be enough to pay up all his debts."

"That's the dumbest thing he ever done!" Naruto angrily said. "Don' he realizes he just made himself a big red target of the Marines. This island is in close distance of the Navy Headquarters. They could send an Admiral here any second."

"Like the time that Admiral came to look for you after you attacked and beat up a World Noble," Shakky asked.

"That guy had it coming," Naruto defends himself in angry tone. "He shot Teuchi and tries to take Ayame by force as his slave. I wasn't going stand around and let it happen, especially to my friends!"

"That may be true Naruto dear, however you should know better than laying a hand on a Celestial Dragon," Shakky told him. "They're always protected by the Marine Admirals."

The Marine Admirals are regarded by the World Government's as its "Greatest Military Powers", the most powerful individual fighters within the Marines. The first Admiral was Borsalino , commonly known by his alias as Kizaru. The second Admiral was Sakazuki, better known by his codenamed Akainu. And the third and last Admiral was Kuzan, generally called the Aokiji. All three admirals are powerful Logia-type users and Haki masters, respected and feared throughout the world.

The Marine Admiral sends to come after Naruto was none other than Akainu. It is known that Akainu was the most ruthless of the three Marine Admirals, feared by Marines and pirates alike. His ruthless nature and actions was due in following the Marine's main motto, the Absolute Justice, which drives the organization. Upon hearing that Akainu was coming for Naruto, Rayleigh quickly gather his grandson and his things, moved to Rusukaina before Akainu's ship made course to Sabaody Archipelago.

That was the reason why Naruto stays at Rusukaina for the last five years. He stays on that island to keep a low profile. From what he heard, Akainu had been purging the island, looking for him. To Naruto's horror and shock, countless boys that match his description and age were killed in the search. He felt guilty that so many innocent people died. Back then, he probably would had stay and fight in letting innocent people getting killed because of him. But grandpa and Shakky told him he wasn't strong enough to take on an Admiral. He will be killed before the battle begins. He wonders if he's strong enough to fight an Admiral on equal terms. The training on Rusukaina enables Naruto to master his Devil Fruit powers and three form of Haki prominently. Not mention his physical abilities as well as his fighting skill mature greatly.

It was when both Naruto and Shakky heard someone enters the bar. They both turn around to see a group of people. One of them in the lead was very recognizable in a large crowd. He appeared to be 17 years old and was wearing a straw hat on his head.

"Who are you guys?" Naruto asked the group that just came in.

**AN**

I decided to make a change. It took me a long time to tries forward the story but I decided start over again, although I'm keeping chapter 1. I also decided to change Naruto's devil fruit power after seeing how awesome the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox Mode is. And sadly, I'm going had to takes Konohamaru off. Still, this story going keeps going. In a few days from this one, you'll see new version of chapter 2, 3, and later 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10.

**Devil Fruit**

**Shu Shu no Mi (Shroud-Shroud Fruit):** The Shu Shu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, eaten by Naruto D. Uzumaki. The fruit's powers give the user the ability to cover himself in an energy shroud that can be used in a number of ways, both offensively and defensively.

The fruit allows Naruto to surround himself in a yellow colored energy shroud that acts like a form of armor to protect him from all forms of physical attacks. It also enhances his physical abilities, his strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes, and durability to extraordinary levels. Naruto is capable of to launch powerful energy-beam attacks from his hands or feet, that causes highly destructive effects on the target. He even uses his energy shroud to construct forms tools, objects, weapons or other items.

Naruto can even create constructs in the shape of extra arms from anywhere in his body, small or large scale. He can use these extra arms from various purposes ranging from using them as grappling hooks to something as simple as landing multiple punches on a target.

He is able to create several arms at once to launch attacks at several enemies, use them to pull enemies into an attack, and even create tiny ones around his finger. The arms also are used to increase his dexterity and maneuverability such as using then to provide extra support in a situation that would normally compromise his movements.

Despite the fact it is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit; the fruit is as formidable and powerful as a Logia-type fruit. Despite this, the weakness of the fruit is that the energy armor, constructs, and energy attacks are depend on Naruto's current condition. Another weakness of the fruit is that the constructs are limited by Naruto's own creativity and his strength depends on the amount of energy Naruto puts into his construction. Like every Devil Fruit, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Straw Hat Pirates**

**Shack's Rip-off Bar**

**Sabody Archipelago; Grand Line**

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the group that enters the bar.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy," said the boy with the straw hat wearing a blue vest and shorts. "And I'm the man who is going to be the King of the Pirates!"

_"King of the Pirates?"_ though treated in his thought as he look at Luffy as if he is crazy. _"Is this guy for real?"_

"Hachi?" Shakky suddenly said as she stares at one of the group. He has an octopus-like face, with pink skin and grey hair styled with five spikes. He was wearing a jacket and has a bandage to cover his forehead. "Is that you?"

"Hachi?" Naruto also suddenly repeated the name as his eyes fell upon the guy with octopus-like face. "This is Hachi?"

"Hi Shakky," Hachi introduced himself. It's been a long time."

"Yeah, it's been really a long time Hachi," Shakky said with a smile on her face. "How has it been?"

"I'm doing ok," Hachi said before he begin to introduce his friends. "These are friends, Monkey D. Luffy, Brooks, Tony Tony Chopper of the Straw Hat Pirates, Pappagu, and Camie, two assistant workers of my Takoyaki 8."

"Takoyaki 8?" Shakky replied. "What's that?"

"I'm on business selling Takoyaki made with some special sauce," Hachi told her.

"I see," said Shakky, understanding what he was saying. "You gave up piracy. That's a smart thing to do."

Turning to the green haired girl Shakky says "Cami, huh? It's not often you see a mermaid on dry land."

"Huh?!" Cami respond with a loud shock.

"You're Hachi's girlfriend?" Shakky teases Cami.

"N-N-No Way..."Cami only replied, red with embarrassment. "I'm not ready to be Hachi's wife."

"Nobody talks about marriages," said Pappagu.

It was when Shakky notices Naruto staring at Hachi in a dumbstruck look before she snapped "Naruto, it's really rude of you to stare at people like that!"

"Sorry Shakky," Naruto replied in a apologized tone. "It's just-it's just...uh...well.."

"What Naruto say trying to say," Shakky begin explaining to Hachi. "It's been an honor to meet you. You see he heard great things about you from Ray."

"Really?" Hachi said before asking Naruto. "You're a friend of Ray?"

"I'm his grandson," Naruto replied.

"Grandson?" Hachi repeated the name by surprise as he begin to stare at Naruto. Looking at Naruto more closely, Hachi notices the similarity link to Ray. This Naruto was telling the truth. The two of them look the same. But what really surprising was the fact Ray had a grandson.

"Hachi!" Shakky also begin to snapped at Hachi. "Now you're begin rude in staring at people like that!"

"Sorry Shakky," Hachi replied in a apology manner.

"Grandpa told me lot about you Hachi," Naruto said respectfully. "He told me the two of you met a long time ago, when you save his life out in sea. He also told me that you served under the great Fishman, Fisher Tiger!"

"Great Fishman, Fisher Tiger?" Hachi repeated the sentence that Naruto just said.

"Naruto kind look up to Fisher Tiger as a role model and hero," Shakky explains to Hachi. "Alongside...the Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze."

Hachi has already known that second name. Beside hearing about how Fisher Tiger raiding Marijoa and freeing the slaves, he also heard about a human killing a World Noble. To Hachi, striking at Celestial Dragon meaning risking the wrath of a Marine Admiral. But killing one means crossing the point of no return, which the killer faces a fate worse than death.

Nobody had seen Minato D. Namikaze ever again after the attacking of Marijoa. To Hachi, he couldn't help must admired and respect Minato for doing something no human or Fishman has ever done. he recall Tiger talking great respect of Minato, as if he was his friend, despite his hatred for humans.

"Hey!" Naruto suddenly yell as he saw Luffy and Brook who were eating and drinking the supplies of rations from the fridge without permission. "What you guys thinking you're doing?"

"They're digging in the Fridge like it's their own house!" Pappagu reacts with shock.

"It's OK," said Shakky. "Help yourselves!"

"Watch guys!" Chopper warned."She'll rip us off!"

"For friends of Hachi, it's on the house," Shakky said, giving Chopper a cotton candy stick. "Here, this is for you!"

Now Naruto started to become very confused. Shakky was known to charge people with extreme amount of prices. This is the first time Shakky made an exception. Maybe because theses pirates were friends of Hachi. Perhaps that was the reason.

"Say lady," Luffy begin to asked, while still eating. " How is it that you know what Chopper likes?"

"You guys are the Straw Hat Pirates?" Shakky asked.

"You know who we are?" Luffy asked.

"Of course," said Shakky. "Everyone talks about you. And I been kept informed."

"Wow!" Camie replied with a suprise tone. "You guys are famous!"

"I didn't know you had a skeleton in your crew," Shakky says as she stares at Brook with curiosity. "But I read about you and your crew from the newspapers. You wouldn't mind explaining to me why you attack Enies Lobby?"

"This guy attacked Enies Lobby?" Naruto repeated looking at Luffy with a surprise tone.

"You been gone a long time Naruto dear," Shakky told her adoptive grandson as she begin to explain. "This here is the great Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy of the East Blue Sea, grandson of Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp. He's the one that took down two members of the Shichibukai; Sir Crocodile and Gekko Moriah.

"You know my grandpa?" Luffy asked her.

"Sure I do," Shakky replied. "He always chased me a lot."

"Shakky herself is a pirate," Hachi told Luffy.

"I'm an ex-pirate now," Shakky said. "I'm not spending my last days peaceful as bartender."

"How old are you?" Luffy asked her.

While everyone was talking Naruto begin to stares at Luffy with disbelief and shock. This guy came from the East Blue Sea and defeat two members of the Shichibukai? Naruto recalls the East Blue Sea to be the most tamest oceans in the world as the pirates that originated there are considered weak to those of the Grand Line. However, Grandpa and Shakky had told him that the East Blue Sea symbolizes peace. They also told him that is the place which the King of pirates, Gol D. Roger was born and died.

"Naruto!" Shakky interrupted Naruto's thoughts as she spot him staring at Hachi. "You're staring again!"

"Say Shakky," Hachi begin to asked. "The reason why I'm here..."

"I know why you're here Hachi," said Shakky, guessing what he was going to say. "You want Ray and Naruto to help coated their ship for their journey to Fishman Island."

"You came to the right place," Naruto said, smiling. "Ray & Grandson Coating is the best coating business in Sabody Archipelago!"

"You're a coating specialist?" Hachi asked.

"He is Hachi," Shakky said. "Naruto learns much of coating ships form his grandpa. While Ray maybe busy, I'm sure he'll take care of your friend's ship. While he's at it, maybe you and your friends should relax and had fun across Sabody Archipelago."

"Speaking of fun," Luffy said. "How about we all go to the Sabaody Park while we had the chance?"

"Yeah!" Camie agreed with excitement. "Let's go to the Park."

Hearing her say that Naruto look at her before he replied seriously "Did I hear you right? Do you want go to Sabaody Park?"

"I do," Camie replied.

"Cami no,"Pappagu sharply reacts. "You should know better than that."

"Your friend has a point Camie," Naruto agreed with him. "This island very dangerous for a fishman and mermaid to walk around."

"Ah why not?" Luffy said excitedly. "Why can't she come with us to Sabaody Park?"

"Because this island is an island for slavers, that why," Naruto sharply responded, getting everyone's attention. "If anybody finds out about Hachi and Cami, they'll kidnapped them and sell them for the highest bid. You shoudl be thinking about your friend's safety instead of your personal interests. Do anyone of you know where your ship is?"

"I-I-It's at D-Dock 41," said Chopper, who became very frighten of Naruto after seeing the serious look on his face.

"All right then," said Naruto. "It's going take about three days to ensure the coating equipment is perfect on your ship. While I'm working three days on your ship, I suggested you keep keep an eye on Hachi and Cami as well as keeping them away from Sabaody Park, if you know what's good for them."

After Naruto left, Luffy begin to asked "What's his problem?"

"Don't mind Naruto, he has his reasons," Shakky begin to explain. "He hates slavery and slavers above all else in the world."

Is that why he's a fan of Fisher Tiger and Minato D. Namikaze?" Hachi asked her.

"That one of the main reasons," Shakky responded. "He hates slavery so much he wouldn't hesitated to help somebody who was in trouble. A couple of years ago when he was young he attacked a World Noble that was about to turn his friend into a slave."

The second looks like eternity for a moment before everyone screamed. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

**AN**


End file.
